A Look in the Mirror
by handr4ever
Summary: It's after the war, and Hermione and Ron are still not together, but stuck in an awkward friendship. what happens when the gryffyndors find the Mirror of Erised? Will Hermiones true feelings be revealed? Chapter 7 finally up!
1. Exploring

**A Look in the Mirror**

A/N I thought this might make an interesting story. I had a dream about it, so I thought that I would just start writing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter. if I did, I would be rich.

Chapter 1: Exploring

I sat in the Gryffindor common room in one of the big, squishy armchairs in front of the fireplace. I was very eagerly reading _The Tales of Beetle and Bard _for about the fifteen millionth time, dressed in my cute new red and gold cotton pajamas and curled up under a blanket.

"Hey Hermione!" I jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice. By the way she said "h_ey_", I knew that she was up to mischief.

"No," i said sternly, not taking my eyes away from the page of my book.

"But why not?"she whined. "You haven't even heard what I was going to say." I finally looked up at her pleading face, trying very hard not to give in to the smile playing at my lips.

"I know that you are going to say that we should go do something that will without a doubt get us into some kind of trouble."

"But _Hermione_...ever since the war ended, there hasn't been anything exiting happening. I mean, its been soooooo boring! There isn't anything to do around here! I just thought that we could go exploring the castle or something."

"It's good that nothing exiting has happened. I mean, do you really want another war?"

"You know what I mean! Please Hermione! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Ginny got down on her knees in a begging position with a puppy dog pout on her face.

"All right, all right!" I said laughing.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, and she dragged me out of the chair.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. Ginny stopped and turned around.

"Well, first of all, we need to get the invisibility cloak from Harry."

"OK. Won't he want to go with us though?"

"Maybe........"

"Was that your plan? To get time with Harry?"

"No it was not! I cannot believe that you would even think of such a thing!"she exclaimed in semi-sarcastic defensiveness. I gave her a look.

"OK, OK. Maybe that _was_ part of my plan. But another part of my plan was to get _Ron _to come _too_," she said quietly, winking and nudging me.

"Ginny!" I whispered loudly and smacked her on the shoulder.

Ron was a touchy subject with me at that time. After we had kissed, and after the battle was over, nothing happened. At first it was very awkward between us. Neither of us wanted to make that first move, so I was waiting for him to do it, but that didn't end up happening. At times it still was awkward, but Ron and I had formed a sort of friendship type thing. We definitely were not as close as we had been before, but we could still joke around with each other, and things like that. The only problem was that I still had feelings for him, and there was nothing I could do. Once you're past the "friend" stage, even the awkward kind, you can't do anything about your feelings for the other person.

"If Ron is going, then I'm not sure I want to go." I slowly admitted.

"Hermione! You _have_ to come!_ Especially_ if Ron is coming! You just have to get over yourself and tell him how you feel!"

"Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you? I _can't_tell him. It's too late! Besides, he probably doesn't even like me that way anymore!"

"Come on! You _know_-" she was cut off mid sentence by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs from the bows dormitory.

Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus all came down the stairs.

"Hey girls! What are you doing?" Harry asked us.

"Well," Ginny began(somewhat flirtatiously, might I add.)" Hermione and I were just about to go exploring the castle. Do you guys wanna come?"

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Ron, Harry and Seamus all said at the same time."Sorry, I can't. I have to study for the potions exam." Dean said sadly, and then he sulked back up the steps, somewhat over exaggerating his sadness. I don't think that Dean ever got over Ginny.

"Oooooooooh, we wanna come!" Parvati said, reffering to herself and Lavender. Although I wasn't always very fond of Lavender, she had made it clear that she didn't like Ron anymore by going out with seamus...again. So I forgave her and we were friends-sort of.

"Uh, I don't think that all of us are going to fit under the invisibility cloak," I said, hoping that some people would back out of the plan.

"Well can't you just use a spell and make it bigger, Hermione?" Ron asked, smiling his adorable crooked smile.

"I guess I could," I mumbled. I performed the spell, and before I knew it all seven of us were under it, making our way through the castle. Every now and then, someone would step on my foot, or Lavender would let out an annoyingly girly giggle or squeal of excitement. She can be nice and all(if she wants to), but MAN that girl is annoying!

Anyways, after about five minutes of wandering the halls and going up and down stairs, we came to a long dark hallway with a large metal door at the end of it. We made our way to the door, finding that it was locked.

"I think we should go in," seamus whispered.

"I don't know....there must be a reason that it's locked," Ginny whispered back. That was odd. Ginny was NEVER the voice of reason.

"Ah, what harm could it do?" Harry said, and with that, I pulled out my wand and unlocked the door.

We walked into a large dark roon, with a large mirror in the far corner. We saw that there was no one in the room, so we pulled off the cloak. Harry slowly walked over to the mirror with a look of dissbeleif on his face.

"What is it mate? Wait a minute. Is that-"Ron stopped short.

"The mirror of Erised!"

A/N I hope you like it so far!!!! Review please!!!!


	2. Desires

**A Look in the Mirror**

A/N thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you like this one.** Please remember to review!!!!! **Thanks to those who did!

Chapter 2: Lets Have a Look!

We all slowly followed behind Harry over to the mirror. _The mirror of Erised? _I thought._ Why does that name sound familiar?_

"Wait a minute! Is this the mirror that you found in our first year?" I asked Harry, who nodded.

"I remember doing some research on it! Apparently it shows you what you desire most. Am I right?" Harry nodded again as I made may way toward the mirror. I stopped abruptly an examined it.

"Do you want to see if your reflection is the same as last time?" I asked Harry.

"OK," he said. He walked over to where I was, the others now following him over to the mirror. He took a step in front of them so that he was facing it. It was very quiet for ten sseconds or so. All eyes were on Harry, wondering what he would say.

"Nope,"he said. "It's different this time. I see myself as an auror now!"

"That's your greatest desire? Really? Iwould have thought that it would be -" Ron was silenced by a look that harry gave him.

"Why don't you try then. See if what you see is the same as in first year,"Harry said him.

"I didn't know that you saw it too," I said to Ron.

"Yep!I saw myself as head boy, captain of the quidditch team, and holding the quidditch cup!" he exclaimed.

"Well, what do you see now?"

Ron stepped up and took Harry's spot in front of the mirror.

"Hmmm. Its pretty much the same thing....'cept now I'm the captain of the cannons! There's a whole crowd cheering me on and-"Ron stopped short, his ears starting to turn pink. A few seconds later they were bright red.

"uhhhhh, yeah, that's all." Ron said letting out a nervous laugh and looking very embarrassed.

We all looked at him. Harry said"Ron, we know your lying. Your ears are all red!"

Ron gave him an "I'll tell you later" kind of look, and glanced over to me.

_Well,_ I thought._ That was odd._

A/N Sorry this chapter was so short! Hope you liked it! Review!!!!!


	3. Lovebirds

**A Look in the Mirror**

A/N thank you for reading! I'll try to update as soon as I can, and I might be able to do a lot tomorrow because we're probably going to have a snow day. By the way, some people who reviewed were really close as to why Ron was blushing. You'll just have to wait and see! **Please remember to review!!!!! **Thanks to those who did!

Disclaimer:I do not own harry Potter!!!!!

**Chapter 3: Lovebirds**

"Me, me! Its my turn!" Lavender cried enthusiastically.

"Alright then, go ahead."Seamus said, a little annoyed, even though he was her boyfriend.

Lavender stood in front of the mirror, gazing at it with childlike wonder.

"Whoa! This thing is SO cool! I'm dressed all fancy and- eek!"she screeched."I'm writing for Witch Weekly! Now that I think of it, I guess that is what I most desire..." Lavender went on and on for a couple of minutes while the rest of us sat there in boredom (other than Parvati of course).

"OK."Ginny finally cut in, silencing the chatting Lavender."I think I'll go next."

Ginny saw herself as being rich and on the Harpies quiddittch team, which wasn't surprising. Parvati saw herself as the Queen of England, which was...weird. And Seamus went and saw himself doing something in the ministry(I don't know what it was). I wasn't really paying attention at that point. I was just staring at the beauty that is Ronald Weasley. He wasn't doing anything particularly special. He was just standing there, talking to Seamus and Harry, occasionally letting out a laugh. Finally, Ginny snapped me out of it.

"Hermione. Oh Hermiiiiiiiiiioneeeeeeeeeeeee,"She whispered, waving her hand in front of my face. "You have to snap out of it or he'll notice you gawking at him!"Lavender and Parvati giggled at that. They both knew about my feelings for Ron, since I'd had them for about five or six years, and I hadn't really been hiding it from anyone other then him. It was pretty obvious to everybody. And I mean _everybody_. ALL the girls new, including the first years, and most of the boys new. The only one who really didn't know was Ron. The "seventh" years( and I say it that way because a lot of us are actually older but just repeating there 7th year) always get together and try to make up plans to get us together. Apparently, the guys and Ginny say that Ron likes me back. I do think that he did at one time(I mean, why else would he kiss me back during the battle), but I now, I was pretty sure he didn't. I thought her had moved on, and I was desperately trying to too, but I just couldn't . I mean, it was RON for goodness sake!

"Oh shut up!" I whispered back, playfully slapping her on the arm.

"Yeah Ginny!"Parvati joined in our whisper conversation ,which the boys were now obviously pretending not to listen to, but were."You don't hide it when you go drooling all over Harry!"

Ginny immediatly turned a bright red, and from the look of it, Harry did too.

"Awwwww, look at you blushing, you lovebirds!" I laughed, talking to them in the kind of voice that you use when you are talking to a little kid.

"I'm not blushing!" they both said at the same time, which made them blush even harder, if possible. Now all of the others had joined in with me, laughing at them too. I kind of felt bad, but the two of them just made such a cute couple!

"OK," Harry said, obviously trying to change the subject and get the attention off of his and Ginny's relationship. "I think that you are the only one left, hermione!"

"OK,OK. I'm going," I said, and I walked up to the mirror.

* * *

A/N I know I know, the chapters have been short, and I'm sorry about that. I hope you liked it! Review please!!!!!!!


	4. Realization

**A Look in the Mirror**

A/N Yay, a longer one! I didn't have a snow day today :( , so it might take a little more time to update chapters. **Please remember to review!!!!! **Thanks to those who did! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own harry Potter!!!!!

**Chapter 4: Realization**

I stood in front of the mirror, waiting to see something- anything other than just my plain reflection. I wondered what my "greatest desire" would be. There wasn't anything that I really wanted. I mean, I was just so happy with my life now, except for the whole Ron thing and the fact that I was always being chased by reporters and photographers, longing for an interview with "one of the golden trio!". It was quite annoying, actually. And yet, there were so many things that I wanted. I wanted to graduate Hogwarts with good grades, to get a successful job (maybe at the ministry), and to get married to my true love and to have lots and lots of kids. I wanted all of those things for my future, but what did I want the most? A few seconds had passed while I had been thinking, when suddenly the reflection started to change.

There I was again, but now I was seated in the Gryffindor common room reading a book. That was my greatest desire? I didn't think so. I knew that I liked books and all, but come on! That's not what I want the most! I was getting a little annoyed. Was the mirror broken or something? But then something happened.

I saw glimpse of someone coming into view. And then, there he was. Ronald Weasley, with his bright red hair, crooked smile, freckles and everything!

"Hermione! What are you seeing?!" someone called from behind me, but I ignored them.

_Oh dear god. If this is going to be what I think it is, then..._

But that thought trailed off, as I saw myself get up and walk over to Ron. My heart stopped. My breath caught in my throat.

"Hermione? Are you OK?"Ginny asked.

My lips parted but I didn't say anything. I could feel my face growing warm, out of embarrassment or shock, I didn't know. I didn't care. I could stare at all day, all night.

In about five seconds, my life had changed. I knew what I wanted most in the whole world as I saw Ron wrap his arms around me and kiss me in a gentle, tender, romantic kind of way. It was at that moment that I knew. I wanted Ron. I needed Ron. I...I......

"Hermione! Whats with you?"Harry's voice bringing me out of my reverie. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I glanced desperately at Ginny, who, after a few seconds, nodded her head in understanding. I looked back at the mirror, not willing to take my eyes off it for more than three seconds or so. I could feel the pull of tears forming in my eyes when Ginny gently grasped my shoulder and pulled me away, trying to get me to look away from the mirror and to leave.

"Um, guys? I think we need to go now," she said her arm still wrapped around my shoulder in a comforting way. She really was the best friend you could have. Especially at a time like this.

"Why?" Ron asked her. He then turned to me, placing a hand on my shoulder."What did you see? Are you OK?"

In response to his question, I burst into tears. How _could _I be OK? I wanted something desperately that I knew could never come true. I had convinced myself many months ago that Ron could never like me, and that he never would. _Why would he anyways? _I thought to myself_. I'm_ at all _pretty, I'm bossy, I'm too smart, I'm not funny..... I couldn't get a guy like him in a million years!_

Everything was a blur. I heard voices around me, my name being said repeatedly, but not towards me. They were talking about me. I could feel myself starting to move, and many hands patting my back and on my arms to guide me back to the common room. I didn't pay any of it any mind. The million depressing thoughts that were running through my head were all based on one thing. _He doesn't care about me. My life is worthless._

Suddenly, the ground stopped moving beneath me, and someone said the password to the fat lady. I began to move again, only to stop after a few seconds. I was still sobbing hysterically, and was pulled into a tight hug. _Harry _I thought as I breathed in the familiar smell of my best friend. I wrapped my arms around him and cried even harder, burying my face in his chest. I could hear people whispering about me, wondering what was wrong, but I didn't care. I was already too upset to be embarrassed.

After about ten minutes or so, I finally started to calm down. I had stopped sobbing, and a few silent tears were slowing making there way down my face. I looked up, and realized that I had been moved to the sofa, my hands still wrapped around Harry. I slowly removed them, letting out a deep breath.

"Are you going to be OK now?"he asked. He obviously knew what was wrong. I nodded, but I could feel new tears brimming over. I wiped them away quickly. Ginny came over and gave me a hug, resting her chin on the top of my head.

"It'll be OK," she whispered, letting me go.

I stood up and yawned. I was tired, and ready to go to bed. All of that crying really took it out of me. Ginny pulled me aside to the group of seventh year girls that were waiting to hear the story.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?"Ginny whispered to me. I glanced up at Ron who looked up from his conversation with Harry. He slowly started to make his way over to the group of whispering girls.

"Upstairs," I whispered back to her. She nodded, and started to walk to the stairs that lead to the girls dormitory, but I grabbed her elbow to keep her back. I wanted her downstairs while i talked to Ron, in case anything happened and I needed to be escorted to bed.

"Hey, can we talk?" Ron said as he finally stopped in front of me.

I glanced quickly at Ginny, who nodded. "Yeah, OK,"I said, somewhat hesitantly, following him away from the crowd of people to the group of armchairs by the fire. I saw Ginny and a couple of the other girls inch a little closer to the two of us. I was glad that she was in earshot. That way, I wouldn't have to explain everything later, and she would know when to cut in if she had to.

"What happened out there?"Ron asked me. I shrugged. I didn't want to start crying again, so I was going to try to use as little words as possible.

"Hermione, what did you see that made you so upset?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why did you start crying, anyways?"

"Because," I choked out, my voice cracking. "I knew that it couldn't come true."

"Hermione, tell me what you saw," he said, placing his hand on my arm. I looked into his eyes, which were full of worry. "Maybe I could help make it happen."

"Oh, my god," I whispered, staring up at him in astonishment. It was like he knew what I had seen in the mirror. Obviously he didn't know, but still. He had just made things a lot worse.

"Oh my god!"I said a little louder, turning to face Ginny and the others. You could hear the disbelief in my voice. Ginny was shaking her head in amazement.

I could feel the wetness on my cheeks as I rushed up the stairs to the dormitory.

"What did I say?"I heard Ron ask as I reached the top of the stairs and slammed the door shut.

* * *

A/N Yay!!!!That was, like, the most important chapter!! It wasn't as long as i thought, but it's still longer. OK, the next chapter wont be as exciting, and probably not as long, just to warn you. I hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Meltdown

**

* * *

**

A Look in the Mirror

A/N Ok, so this isn't the MOST exciting chapter, but it needs to be here. Well, some people might find it exciting, so I guess I shouldn't say that, but to me its not, just to warn you! Please** remember to review!!!!! Review REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Disclaimer:I do not own harry Potter!!!!!

**Chapter 5: Meltdown**

I lay on my bed, sobbing...again. I didn't really know why I was crying _this_ time, but I couldn't really help it. I heard the dormitory door creak open, and the wound of my friends whispering about what to do next. I heard footsteps and then some movement under me as someone sat on the edge of my bed. After a while, I calmed down and stopped crying.

"Are you ready to talk?" a familiar voice asked. I sat up, nodded, and walked over to the wall with the big mirror on it. I looked awful. My hair was a mess, for starters. Over the years, my hair had gotten less bushy, but that night, it was as bad as my first day at Hogwarts. That's pretty bad. My eyes were red and puffy, and my cheeks were tear stained and blotchy. I don't think that I could have looked any worse.

"We were a couple, I guess,"I finally spoke up, still facing the mirror. It was easier this way, not having to look at them directly.

"What? That was all you saw?"

"Yup. I was sitting in the common room and..." I described everything that had happened. By the end of the explanation, I was in almost in tears again. Now I sat back on my bed, my head in my hands.

"But Hermione, I just don't get why _that_ made you so upset," a girl named Bella said.

"You don't get it!" Ginny said angrily, standing up for me.

"Ginny, calm down. It's OK.," I said to her, than turning to Bella, I said "She's right though. You_ don't _get it. You have to understand- when I looked into the mirror and saw him kissing me-"I paused to take a deep breath to control my emotions."-it was like seeing something...that I can't have. Knowing that that is what my heart truly desires, and that it can never happen. I know this sounds weird, but... I'm jealous of...myself. Well, what I saw in the mirror, anyways." By now I was crying again.

"And now- I mean....it HURTS! My heart actually, literally aches when I think about it... when I think about _him_," the hysteria in my voice was unmistakable."I just want to be with him so much! And when I saw it in the mirror, I finally realized that I...I'm...."

"Hermione don't say it,"Ginny interrupted me, trying to talk some sense into me. "It's just going to make you feel worse."

"I'm in love with him," I whispered slowly, hearing a couple of gasps around the room. I had admitted it to myself what I had been trying not to think about. But now I had said it. I loved him. I loved Ronald Weasley!

* * *

The next morning I was in much higher spirits. We had spent the rest of the night talking. The other girls had been very sympathetic, but not out of pity, which I was glad about. At about midnight, i wasn't even emotional about it. By two in the morning, i was even laughing. Laughing about why I got so upset. Laughing at what the girls said- about how Ron was stupid not to like me back. I had pushed the sadness, the ache, to the back of my head. I forced myself to be happy.

I walked down the stairs to the common roomwith Ginny and Lavender, and we were laughing about something that Lavender heard some second year say about chickens on the twenty first of November. It was weird.

Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Neville were all waiting in the common room, apparently for us.

"Oh boy,"Ginny muttered under her breath as Ron walked over to us. He pulled me aside, his hand resting on my arm in a casual, comforting way.

"Are you OK?" he asked. Yesterday, that would have killed me. I would have burst into tears again and ran back upstairs. I actually think Ginny thought the same thing, as I saw her at the ready out the corner of my eye. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I was going to be fine. I wouldn't cry.

"Yes, thank you. I'm great,"I said cheerily. Ron didn't seem to buy it.

"Are you sure?"he asked warily.

"Uh huh!"I replied, and I headed for the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

A/N How'd you like it? Review please!! I'll try to update tonight. I'm expecting to have 2-3 more chapters.


	6. Attack

**

* * *

**

A Look in the Mirror

A/N Hi everybody! OK, for those of you who kept asking me about what Ron saw- don't worry! you'll find out in the next chapter, just in a different way than you had expected. This chapter is going to have a little action in it. It sort of is more adventure than I thought it would be. I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't really have any good r/h moments. Just bear with me! I'll update to the next chapter as soon as I can! **Please remember to review!!!!! Review REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Disclaimer:I do not own harry Potter!!!!!

**Chapter 6: Attack**

It had been a month or so since the... incident, and pretty much everyone had forgotten about what had happened - except for me. I was mostly over it (don't get me wrong- I was still desperately in love with Ron. It just didn't bother me as much. I had learned to cope- to go on with my everyday life. Yay me.), but I couldn't help my mind wandering back to that day with the mirror. I also couldn't help but wonder what Ron had seen that had made him blush. I even asked him once.

"Who told you it had to do with you?! It doesn't have anything to do with you! Nope! Nadda! Not at all! I don't even know what your talking about! What? Coming Harry!" he had said nervously.

That made me a little suspicious.

* * *

I lay on the couch in the common room. I had been to tired to make it back up the stairs to the dormitory after my nightly rounds as head girl. I was almost asleep when I heard a noise that jolted me awake. I sat up immediately and listened. Another bang - then silence. _Its probably just some kid playing a prank_ I thought, but then I heard another bang- even louder this time. I could now hear screaming in the distance.

I was starting to get worried, so I thought I would go check it out. I quickly headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory to wake Ron. He was head boy after all. And besides- if there was something dangerous, I wouldn't want to be there alone.

I lifted my hand to knock on the door, when it suddenly swung open to reveal a tired looking Ron. He had apperantly heard the noise to , and was going to check it out. I pulled my wand out of my pocket as we headed for the door, following the screams.

We walked through the halls of the school in silence, both lost in our own thoughts, worrying about the strange sounds we were hearing. We ran into the heads of the ravenclaw house, who were investigating the incident as well. We decided to all stick together in case there was something seriously wrong.

We followed to cries and bangs into the great hall. There was fire everywhere, and children ran all around us, screaming in terror.

I stopped a first year, who was yelling at the top of his lungs, running in a circle. "Excuse me! Can you calm down and tell me whats going on?" I asked.

"D-d-death eaters!"the boy wailed.

"Go back to your dormitory,"I directed, trying to hide the terror in my voice."We'll get this straitened out."

Sure enough,cloaked, hooded figures were making there way across the great hall. I started to panic. They wanted revenge. They wanted to kill Harry! Probably kill us too!

"What do we do?"I whispered to Ron.

"It's OK,"he whispered back."We'll figure something out." I really hoped he was right.

"Should we go get Harry?"I asked.

"No. That will just put him in more danger. He's safer where he is,"he replied.

The death eaters were getting closer now. In a mere five seconds, they were standing directly in front of us. Memorys flooded back to my head as I thought about all the times that I had seen these horrible wizards. I remembered the battles that had happened during the war, and the time that I was tortured by Bellatrix. This was all too familiar.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"an annoyingly rough, yet high pitched female voice came from one of the masked figures.

"Don't you know? Why these are Potters little friends, Mary," a deep male voice said.

"Ahhhh, yes. We don't like them do we. Are they not part of the reason the dark lord is dead?" the woman named Mary replied. The man nodded.

"Well," she said cruelly. "Why don't we give them a taste of their own medicine."

There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd of dark wizards.

"Ron? What do we do?"I whispered urgently out of the corner of my mouth, keeping my head streight forward.

"No clue,"he admitted, talking the same way that I was.

All of a sudden it happened. Just like that. It was so quick, that I almost didn't hear it.

"_Crucio!"_

I screamed in agony. An unbearable pain was inflicted on me by the curse. My bones were on fire. My head felt like it was being split in half. I couldn't move; I couldn't breathe. And then, everything went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to reveal the headmaster's office. I was sitting in a chair, my hands were bound together behind my back with some invisible, magical force. I looked all around me. There were death eaters everywhere. Cruel, hard faces stared down at me. I gulped. I turned my head to my left, to find at least one familiar face. Ron was in the same state as I was, still unconscious.

"Wake up, Weasley!" one of the death eaters at Ron's side kicked Ron awake.

"Now," cackled the woman in front of me, who I assumed was Mary by the sound of her voice. "Let's get some answers."

* * *

A/N Oooh, cliff hanger! I hope you liked it! Some of you may or may not have figured out how I'm going to show Ron's greatest desire in the next chapter. You'll just have to wait and see! REVIEW!!!!


	7. Answers

**

* * *

**

A Look in the Mirror

A/N Hi everybody! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took forever for me to update! I have been SUPER busy lately, so I haven't had time. OK, for those of you who kept asking me about what Ron saw- don't worry! you'll find out in the next chapter, just in a different way than you had expected. For those of you wondering why Ron and Hermione didn't do anything when the death eaters attacked, it was because everything had been so calm since the final battle and they were just surprised that there was danger again. I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't really have too many good r/h moments. Just bear with me! I'll update to the next chapter as soon as I can! Again, I'm sorry for the delay! **Please remember to review!!!!! Review REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Disclaimer:I do not own harry Potter!!!!!

**Chapter 7:Answers**

_My eyes fluttered open to reveal the headmaster's office. I was sitting in a chair, my hands were bound together behind my back with some invisible, magical force. I looked all around me. There were death eaters everywhere. Cruel, hard faces stared down at me. I gulped. I turned my head to my left, to find at least one familiar face. Ron was in the same state as I was, still unconscious._

_"Wake up, Weasley!" one of the death eaters at Ron's side kicked Ron awake._

_"Now," cackled the woman in front of me, who I assumed was Mary by the sound of her voice. "Let's get some answers."_

I looked at the woman curiously, wondering what she meant. Her raven black, wild curls were pulled up, revealing a pointed face with sharp features that made her look beautiful but frightening at the same time. Her dark, almost black eyes were filled with hatred. By _getting answers_, I didn't think that she meant asking me polite questions. I was worried what she really meant by those words, but I knew that this wasn't the time to contradict her. Then, Mary slowly turned to face me. She looked directly into my eyes, and I got lost in them immediatly, almost feeling the pain that she had caused others. I shuddered. She raised her wand and I struggeled to get free, but I knew it was no use. I just had to take what was coming to me.

"_Legilimens," _she muttered.

Immediately, the room around me melted away. I heard Ron yelling my name in the distance, but he is nowhere in sight. The vision of my first year when Ron and Harry were saving me from the troll appeared before me. Then it turned into second year, when we were brewing the pollyjuice potion. Next it was fourth year at the yule ball, my somewhat grand entrance and dancing with Victor Krum. All of these and many more scenes from my life where displayed before me like a slide show, or a movie. I watched many things that i had tried to push out of my mind, not wanting to relive them. All of a sudden the scenes stopped flashing and were paused on one particular vision - me throwing the canaries at Ron.

All of a sudden, I was back in the headmaster's office with a very bad headache. Ron, who's chair was across from me, was looking at me worriedly. Mary was also looking at me - but with an expression that was a mix between amusement and glee.

"Hm. Interesting," she softly said.

She muttered the incantation again, but this time, the visions were more selective. They were all of me and Ron. Secret glances, wistful gazes, embarrassing hugs, the kiss, and more. I felt very violated. These weren't supposed to be seen by anybody! But then- I saw it. What i saw from my look in the mirror. It just replayed again and again, and I started to feel sick. Not only was this embarrassing, but why was she focusing on this? Was she going to use this information as a weapon?

Then- I was back in my chair, still tied up and with an even bigger headache.

"Very interesting," Mary cackled. She then turned to Ron. She pointed her wand at him, and all of a sudden, his eyes went blank, and a look of pain came across his face. It was then when I realized how physically painful that actually was. My head hurt terribly, i was tired and out of breath, and I felt like I was about to be sick.

A couple minutes later, ron came out of his reverie. His eyes locked with mine, and then we both looked away, blushing.

"Well, I've seen all I need to see," Mary walked over and whisper with some of the other death eaters, and came back smiling devilishly.

"OK, you two we have decided on what to do with you. It is different than what are original plan was - killing you- but i assure you, this will be much, much worse......."

* * *

A/N Dun dun dun!!!!! ooh, cliff hanger.I hoped you liked the chapter!I know i write short chapters, but thats just how I roll. Sorry if that sounded weird, but I am REALLY tired. Ok, then, anyways, Please review!!!!


	8. Knowing

**A Look in the Mirror**

A/N Wow. I haven't written anything is such a long time! So sorry that it took so long! I hope you like this next chapter - R/H moments!!!! Sorry again for the shortness of my chapters. Since school is almost over, I'll be able to write more, but I'm leaving for europe next week (yay). Again, I'm really sorry it took so long. **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **I would really appreciate it- when people don't review, it makes me think that they don't like it. So if you do, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review (even if you don't like it- that's ok)!!!By the way, thank you to all of you who _did _review. I cant tell you how much it means to me. I know that sounds cheesy, but who cares? So anyways thank you very much, and thank you to everyone who reads this fanfic!!I have sooo many hits now! Please check out my other fics. I'm going to be comming out with more soon!!!!Thnx!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter, and I unfortunately never will.

**Chapter 8: Knowing**

Now I was scared. I mean, **really scared**. What could be worse than death? Her words rang in my ears. "_...I've seen all I need to see...different than what are original plan was - killing you...much, much worse..." _I sat stiffly in my chair as Mary slowly sauntered over, obviously trying to frighten us more by building up the suspense. It was working.

The woman stood in between Ron and me, looking back and forth from one of us to the other._ Oh god!_ I thought. _She seemed very interested in the visions of me and Ron! What if…?_ But my sudden realization was stopped short. Mary began to pace back and forth in the short distance between the chairs that Ron and I were tied to.

"Alright you two. I am going to cast a little spell on you -don't worry it won't hurt. This way you will truly be able to know each other's thoughts and feelings…right before I torture one of you! Won't this be fun?!?!"

I glance up at Ron, wide eyed. I couldn't believe one of us was going to be tortured. This meant that the other would have to watch. And after seeing what we were about to see… well, that would be a pretty hard thing to have to watch. But what did she mean by "…you will truly be able to know each other's thoughts and feelings..."? Ron gave me a look that told me he was as frightened as I was. We held our gaze for a few seconds before I was suddenly hit by a spell – one that I had never heard of before. I automatically began to feel sleepy. The faint sound of Ron's terrified voice calling my name echoed in my mind as a quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Ron's P.O.V.**

"Hermione!" I called out, terrified when she had immediately passed out, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Oh, she's fine," the woman named Mary stated in a monotone voice. "We just need her to be in this state for this procedure." Procedure? What did she mean by procedure? The woman looked at my curious and terrified face and cackled evilly, obviously the type of person that gets joy from other peoples' suffering. Big surprise. Mary then aimed her wand at me and muttered an unfamiliar incantation. I got that same feeling I'd had before- the headache and the feeling that my brains were being squeezed out- when she had used the ligilimens incantation on me.

Familiar visions blurred my sight again, but then I realized that they weren't really from my point of view - it was from Hermione's! Then I began to see visions that I had never seen before- Hermione lying on her bed, sobbing with me and Lavender snogging in the background; Hermione gazing at me with a love struck stare while I was unsuccessfully trying to clean my broomstick with a spell; now she was giggling with Ginny and Bella, occasionally glancing over at me and biting her lip in that cute way that I love. I couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger seemed to have a crush on me! Wow - I was the luckiest guy EVER!

Suddenly, a vision that I had been dying to see filled my sight. Hermione's deepest desire- what she saw when she looked in the mirror. I watched intently and then saw her break down in tears - it broke my heart to see her like that! I couldn't believe that her deepest desire was to be my girlfriend. Well, I really couldn't say that based on what _I_ saw in the mirror, but…

I was unexpectedly pulled out of my trance, a pounding headache filling in the place where the vision had been. I looked over at Hermione, who was just now awakening. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. She obviously also saw what I had just seen. I couldn't stop staring at her, and she couldn't even look at me.

* * *

A/N I know this was another short chapter. The next one will be even better- we find out what Ron saw in the mirror. i'm only expecting to write two or three more chapters, including and epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ill update as soon as I can!!


	9. Disbelief

**A Look in the Mirror**

A/N Hey everyone! This will be my last update for AT LEAST two weeks because I'm going to Europe today! YAY! BTW, in this chapter we find out what ron saw in the mirror. I hope you guys like what I wrote- it was all that I could think of. So anyways, I just want to take the time now thank everyone who reviewed- it really does mean a lot to me. You guys are great! PLEASE review!!!! Thanks- enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter, and I unfortunately never will.

**Chapter 9: Disbelief**

**Hermione's P.O.V. **(the rest of the story will be in her P.O.V. and I just wrote this because we were just in Ron's)

I looked away consistently, doing everything I could to avoid his gazing eyes, those wonderful, blue eyes. i looked up, down, even at the death eaters, all to avoid his unmoving stare. He wouldn't take his eyes off me and I couldn't bear to look at him. Not after I knew that he had seen all of those thoughts and visions. They kept replaying in my mind- why did she have to show them? They weren't meant to be seen by anyone, especially Ron.

Mary turned toward Ron now, putting the same spell on him that she had on me. He fell into a deep, sleep-like state, and then the woman turned to me._Oh god_ I thought. _Now I'm going to see what he thinks of me! Great - I get embarrassed to death and my heart broken in the same day! I mean- there is no possible way that he likes me back. Maybe he used to- but certainly not anymore._ She aimed her wand at me now, and again I saw visions, but this time they were not my own. It surprised me when I saw the same visions, from a different perspective of course, but they were still the same visions. So maybe Ron _did_ have some feelings for me...

I saw a few new ones- some that surprised me greatly. For instance, I saw Ron talking to Harry, admitting that he only went out with Lavender to make me jealous. _He_ wanted to make_ me_jealous! I couldn't believe it! I'd basically gotten upset over the whole Ron and Lavender fiasco for no reason - he had done it because he had liked me. i also saw something else-something I wasn't expecting to see. Ron was standing in front of the mirror of Erised. Why was i seeing this? What did his "vision in the mirror" have to do with any of this? Unless...no- it couldn't be true.

It was just like Ron had said. In the mirror, he was all dressed up in the Cannon's quidditch attire, a badge that said _Captain_on it shone proudly on his chest. He was standing in the middle of a circle of crazed, cheering quidditch fans who were all trying to get close to him. Ron was holding a broom, what looked to be a firebolt 3000(the latest and greatest broom design), in his left hand and he was raising the World Cup in his right high in the air. There was a triumphant smile, almost smirk, on his face, and he looked the happiest that I had ever seen him. It made me happy just to see him that happy. And then all of a sudden, _I_ come bursting through the crowd, a proud grin spread across my entire face. I walked right up to Ron and planted a kiss on his mouth. He put his arm around me, both of us were smiling and looked completely and utterly satisfied with our lives.

I was shocked. Feelings of disbelief, excitement, confusion, and relief washed over me. I wasn't sad this time. Actually, I couldn't have been happier! Ron liked me- he actually had feelings for me! One of his greatest desires is to be with me. _Me! _I was pulled out of the trance and found that I was back to reality. The death eaters were towering above me, standing all over the room and cackling evilly. I looked up at Ron who was looking back at me, though still clearly embarrassed( his ears were redder than a tomato), but he smiled softly, and I returned the gesture.

But then the smiles turned into frightend looks as we remembered what Mary had said. That we would see this, and then one of us would get tortured. I was scared- not that it would be me, but that it would be Ron. I wouldn't be able to bare watching him being tortured. Even if I didn't know that he had feelings for me. I still would be heartbroken- he was my best friend. I couldn't let anything happen to him, and he couldn't let anything happen to me.

Mary stood between us again, smiling her ugly, evil little smile. She then turned to me. "OK, Mudblood. Your time is up."

* * *

A/N OOOOOOH, cliff hanger(sort of). I finally told you what Ron saw in the mirror - I hopw you all are satisfied with it! I know, I know, another super short chapter, but I can't write too much in just one period of time. It needs to be spread out for me. So I'll write more when I get back! I hope you all liked it! I hope to "see" you in a few weeks! Please review. Thank you!!!!

P.S. i might possibly be able to fit in another chapter by tomorrow, but I'm not sure. I'll try though!

P.P.S Check out my profile and read some of my other fics! I want to know what you think!

P.P.P.S Kay, bye.


	10. Torture

**A Look in the Mirror**

A/N Hey everyone! I did my best to update before I left today, so it is not a great chapter. Just bare with me, OK? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Review please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter, and I unfortunately never will.

**Chapter 10: Torture**

Mary's cold, black eyes stared into mine, looking for signs of fear or vulnerability. I tried to act calm, but I new that my fear had seeped through my cool and calm visage. She aimed her wand at me, uttering the words that I feared the most. Pain shot threw my body as the unforgivable curse hit me square in the chest. I let out a high pitched, blood curdling scream, and I could hear Ron calling out for me. I was raised high in the air writhing from the terrible spell. Nothing was worse than this pain. I wanted to die right then and there, anything to escape the torturous pains that were spreading all over my body.

I looked down at Ron, whose face was screwed up in pain, even though he wasn't being tortured. He was being forced by two huge death eaters to watch , and he was stuggling to break free to be able to look away or to help me, but he wasn't successful. My eyes locked with his, and I could see the love in his eyes. He really did love me. This emotion, this feeling of love, was so powerful that it dulled the pain a little bit. I kept my eyes locked with his, and eventually stopped screaming, the pain becoming more and more vivid.

All of a sudden, I fell from the air and landed (hard) on the floor. Now it was Mary that was screaming, she had been knocked down by a curse that seemed to come out of nowhere. ROn was suddenly free and so was I , although I was too weak to move. Harry, Ginny, and Neville came out from the shadows, wands raised, daring any one of the death eaters to step up and fight. Ron rushed over to my side, seeing if I was allright and then trying to help me up. There were flashes of lights and screams all around me as Ron swiftly carried me over to a corner in the shadow where I would be safe. He then grabbed one of the now dead death eater's wand and rushed off to fight. I began to feel even woozier and the lights and screams became distant as everything began to get darker and darker...

* * *

"Hey, I think she's waking up!" I heard voices whispering around me as i stirred. I felt a cool hand on my forehead and my eyes slowly fluttered open. I was in a bed in the hospital wing, surrounded by all of my friends.

Everyone explained to me what had happened- I had passed out just before Mary had gotten back up and attacked harry from behind. He had managed to throw her off of him, and after fighting for another half an hour, all of the death eaters had been knocked out , and one was dead. They called the ministry and they were all thrown in Azkaban where they belonged. Everything was back to normal, and we could all go on and live our lives.

* * *

A/N ok! that was the "last" chapter, and I know it was short, but -oh well. I'm going to add an epilogue ( i might be able to get it in today, otherwise you'll have to wait two weeks). I hope you liked it! DOnt worry, in the epilogue, all of the unresolved answers will be solved. Review!!!


	11. Epilogue

**A Look in the Mirror**

A/N Hey! Ok, here is the final chapter- the epilogue!!! i hope you like it!! I have internet access in London (yay) so I can upload this! Please Review!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter, and I unfortunately never will.

**Epilogue**

I sat in one of the big, squishy armchairs in front of the fireplace, re-reading _The Tales Of Beatle the Bard_ (in the original antient runes of course). I was on page onehundred twelve(I had only been reading for about twenty minutes so I wasn't that far) when my mind began to wander over the day that I'd just had.

_After a long, hard day at work at the ministry, I picked up Rose and Hugo from school ( I had finally convinced Ron to let them go to Muggle school until Hogwarts) and took them home. Ron came home from work, and after the hugs and hellos', we all sat down to dinner. After that, the children were due to bed, so we tucked them in and said goodnight. Ron then had to go up and work for a while and-_ specking of Ron, my thoughts were interupted by him suddenly entering the room.

"Hello, Love," he said as he eased into the seat next to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I greeted him the same way, and went over to cuddle next to him.

After a few moments I decided to break the comfortable silence. "Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you remember when we used to be just friends? When we used to _secretly_ like each other?" Ron chuckled soflty, and said that he did.

"I had such a huge crush on you..."

"And now,"he added, "We're in love, happily married and with two beautiful children."

"Yes," I said, smiling. "And all because of that look in the mirror."

* * *

A/N short, sweet, and really cheesy! Sorry about the bad ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. Maybe I'll make it better later, but I have a lot of challenges to complete!!! I'll be writing more stories soon- please check them out! Please, please, please review. thank you all so much!


End file.
